WeasleyPotter Ambush Day
by I.am.me. 2000
Summary: Every year, the girls of the Weasley-Potter clan are interrogated by the guys who apparently have nothing better to do about their love life. Just what little secret gets revealed when little eleven-year-old Lily is questioned? THE INSIDE IS WAY BETTER! sorry, i suck at summaries. rated T just in case...


**DISCLAIMER:** All recognized characters are property of J.K. Rowling even though I wish they were mine.

**Author's note:** I made up the ages of the Potters and Weasleys how I pleased, so please don't criticize about the ages, because I honestly don't know which is which. And something else, I made believe Neville had 4 children: (from oldest to youngest) Sam, Rachel, Alexander, and Bailey (Lily's best friend). Neville's kids are completely made up by me.

* * *

Teddy: 21 Victoire: 20 Fred: 19 Roxanne: 19 Dominique: 19 James: 16 Molly: 16

Louis: 15 Lucy: 14 Albus: 13 Rose: 13 Hugo: 11 Lily: 11

* * *

Lily exhaled deeply. Today was December 13th, ~ Weasley-Potter Ambush Day, or as the guys would call it: Interrogation for the Well-Being of Our Sisters' Day ~.

Every year on December 13th, every male cousin of the Weasley-Potter clan would ambush their female cousins separately and interrogate them to know if there is some boy they need to keep an eye out for. The year the girl starts Hogwarts is the year the interrogating begins.

Lily had begun her first year at Hogwarts in September, and had arrived home for the holidays three days earlier. She knew from the stories Roxie, Rose, and Domi had told her that this day would come, and she dreaded it so much…

Apart from having to reveal her crush to her closest cousins (yeah, Lily hung out more with the guys) she would waste a good hour or so of fun at the Burrow and earn herself a good few months of stalking from her brothers. She made a mental note to curse Jamie and Fred, who came up with the whole idea when Vic started dating someone other than Teddy in her 5th year.

Trying to avoid an early ambush, Lily drank her hot cocoa gratefully and scampered off to the meadow behind the Burrow. On the way, she bumped into Roxanne, who seemed to be in the middle of climbing a tall tree.

"Whoa there, Lils! What're you doing in such a hurry?" the tall, tan-skinned girl asked.

"I'm… running away … or boys will … catch me…" the little redheaded witch panted in reply.

"OH! I get it. So am I! I always use reverse psychology on them and you'd think they'd learn by now…" Roxie said, shaking her head.

"Sorry! … Gotta go… " Lily muttered, and sprinted off to the tall meadow that would surely cover her whole body.

The first snow hadn't fallen yet, but it was still cold enough to see your own breath come out in tiny puffs. Lily wondered how long she would be able to stay camouflaged before her cousins started looking for her. She started to get unusually drowsy but ignored this fact. She started ambling back when she dropped unconsciously on the cold ground…

* * *

Lily awoke to the sound of a familiar deep voice.

"When do you s'ppose she'll wake up?" asked the boy with white-blonde hair.

"Dunno," said the younger boy with unmistakably vivid red hair.

Lily blinked and found herself in the warmth of the Burrow's living room couch. She groaned inwardly at the smirking faces in front of her, and nearly jumped off her seat by seeing her two brothers hovering over from behind.

"Sleeping Beauty has awoken!" exclaimed the young man with turquoise hair.

Lily rolled her eyes, but said still drowsily:

"Why'd I fall asleep? And how'd you find me?"

"We slipped you a little something in your hot choco this morning and Louis followed you out," Fred remarked nonchalantly.

"Okay, now that you know there is no dude in my life, I bid you all farewell," Lily said.

She tried to make a run for it, but, as if they all predicted this was going to happen, Teddy easily scooped her up and sat her back down on the couch. Her brothers jumped over the couch and sat down on either side of her, linking their arms with hers, so that she wouldn't be able to get up.

* * *

**Lily's P.O.V.**

"Whoa there, tiger!" said an annoying Teddy as he picked me up swiftly by the waist and plopped me down on the couch again.

Before I could try to make another dash for it, James and Albus were right beside me, holding me back with goofy grins on their faces. I tugged at their firm grip on my arms.

"Squirming won't help, babycakes," Fred said while tapping my nose lightly.

I stuck my tongue out at him, much to his amusement, which made me furious.

"Aww! I think Lils is angry at us!" Hugo said, only to add on to my anger.

"Shut your trap, Hugo!" I warned boiling over by now.

"Let's remember you're not even a whole year older than me, alright?" I told him.

"Jeez, Lils! We're just gonna ask you a few questions…" James said in a tone that he'd use to talk to a hurt animal.

Jamie and Al loosened their grip on me.

"Who've you ambushed already?" I asked cautiously.

"First of all, we'll be asking the questions, here," started Al, mock-sternly.

"We caught Rosie easily; always has her nose in a book, that girl, " I heard Hugo say.

"And Lucy was looking for me anyway, so we took our chance then," said Louis with a triumphant grin.

"Then we forced Lu to tell us where Molly was," Jamie was saying, but I cut him off.

"You forced her?" I gulped; terrified at the possible things they could have threatened to do to her.

I knew just how much these boys (well, Jamie, Fred, and Teddy, at least) were capable of doing. Probably noticing my pale face, Fred softened his tone a little so I understood they didn't do something too drastic.

"Don't worry, Lils! The worst we would do is threaten to prank her. And besides, we're not asking you to tell us where anybody is!" he said, stepping closer to me, but my expression lingered.

"On top of that, we wouldn't dare threaten you, 'cause we know what pranks you're capable of pulling," said Al from my left.

"So that leaves you, Roxie and Domi," finished Louis.

"We left you three for the end, seeing as you guys are the hardest to catch," said Hugo.

"Hey, wait! Then why isn't Vic on your list!" I exclaimed pulling loose completely from Jamie and Al.

"That's because Vicky and I are engaged, silly!" Teddy pushed my arm playfully.

* * *

**Teddy's P.O.V.**

I motioned for the oldest Potter to get up, as I sat down in his place and lifted the little redheaded witch into my lap, engulfing her in my arms, so she wouldn't try to escape, again.

"Alright, Lils!" I said.

"You know what this is all about and you know why we're doing this, right?" I asked, gently lifting her chin so her chocolate brown eyes would meet mine.

"You ambush all of us to make sure we don't have boyfriends so that we don't get married and you're just doing it 'cause you're all mean," Lily huffed.

We all couldn't help but smile at Lily's naïveness.

"First, we wouldn't call it 'ambush'. I think 'catching for a reason' would be a better term," noted Louis.

"And second, we need to know what guy to keep our eyes on, because believe me, us being guys and all, we know what nasty things they'd like to do to our girls. And we wouldn't want them to hurt our precious little Lilyflower, would we?" remarked Fred, giving her a serious but gentle face.

By now, all us guys had somehow maneuvered ourselves onto the couch without breaking it. Louis was perched on the top right-hand side of the couch, next to him was Hugo, and hovering behind me was James. Al hadn't moved from my right and sitting on the arm of the couch was Fred.

"Hurt me?" asked Lily innocently, and I simply stared coldly at Fred for bringing that up.

"I'll have a talk with you about that later…" I muttered.

I couldn't believe **I, **out of all people, had to be the one to give her "the talk". I definitely wasn't looking forward to that…

"What Fred's trying to say is that we love you way too much for anything to happen to you, and you'd be surprised at the things boys can do…" I said and we all looked at her seriously.

Even Hugo, though he was Lily's same age, knew way more than he should in this particular subject, which made Lily's innocence more prominent.

I think she finally got the message when I turned my usual blue-green hair to its natural brown state.

"So we need you to answer our questions 115% honestly," said Al from my right; his emerald green eyes staring right into Lily's brown ones.

"115%? But I can't be more truthful than 100 per-" Lils started mock-innocently, but we all stared her down seriously.

"Lily…" James said in a warning tone.

Lils slumped into my chest in defeat. I couldn't help but notice how cute she looked that way…

"Okay, Lilyflower. Until now, have you noticed any guys that's taken any particular interest in you?" inquired James.

"Or has been spending abnormal amounts of time with you?" added Louis.

"Other than Hugo,"

~We all glared at Hugo, only to see him sink into his own shadow~

"No," she said quietly while twiddling her thumbs.

"And is there any boy who has been asking for tutoring?" questioned Fred.

"Or sending you letters?" inquired Hugo.

"Or has seemed to stalk you in any way?" I added.

She was speaking so quietly now (so unlike herself), we all had to lean in to hear her.

"No, no and no," she said, not once looking up.

Over the next hour, we showered her with questions, most of the answers being a simple "no". By the time we were done with her, Lils had one arm around my neck, her other arm buried with her face in my chest, and her legs curled up in my lap. I had to lean in just a bit closer to realize that she was sniffling. Without her noticing and without a sound, I informed the others that she was crying. Fred was the first one who got in front of me.

"Shh, shh. Hey, babycakes, what's wrong? Hmm?" he said, gingerly picking her up, off my lap, into his arms.

Lils is quite small for her age and is as light as a feather, so it's pretty easy for any of us (except Hugo) to pick her up. Fred tried to get her to look at him, but she kept turning her face away, so we wouldn't see her cry.

"Thanks to all of you for reminding me that no boy whatsoever would ever dream of falling in love with me! Thanks for reminding me how horrid I look and how treacherous I act!" she croaked.

None of us were expecting that, so we stopped dead in our tracks. This was obviously a big deal to her, because Lily NEVER cried.

"Lils, how could you say something like that? I think you're absolutely beautiful!" I exclaimed, tucking my hand under her chin, once again, so she would look at me.

"Yeah, right," she said seriously, looking away from all of us.

"Five-year-old you would go bananas over that compliment," I smirked, as did all the other guys.

We all knew how massive Lily's crush over me was until she was nine.

"Quit pitying me, Theodore," she said with one last huff, jumped off Fred, and strode on upstairs.

That's when everybody knew she meant business. Lily never ever, in the history of the universe would call me 'Ted', let alone 'Theodore'. I've always been her 'Teddy" or (when she was an infant) 'Teddy Bear'. We all looked at each other with shocked expressions.

"Fred, you come with me, we need to say sorry. And Jamie, you come too; she'll feel more comfortable with you around. The rest of you, start delving for Rox and Domi," I said firmly.

Once they had gone, the three of us looked at each other and said simultaneously:

"The attic."

As soon as we climbed the myriad of stairs, we found Lily huddled in a corner of the dark room crying her eyes out. The black-haired boy got there first and immediately pulled her into his lap before she could struggle. Fred and I got on either side of them on the hard floor.

"Alright, Lily. Now that it's just the three of us, your **favorite** boys in the **whole entire world**, would you please tell us what's wrong?" I coaxed.

"It's that…I-It's just that…" her breathing hitched up.

"Easy there, babycakes," Fred said while tracing comforting circles on her back.

He reserved that nickname for Lily, only. He hadn't even called any of his various girlfriends at Hogwarts that name before!

"I… I do like someone," she hiccupped.

I stared at her, unblinking. I saw Fred get completely stiff at the utterance of those simple words. Lily seemed to notice this, too, and didn't feel like continuing. James seemed to be the only one who kept his cool.

"Just ignore them, Lils. Go on…" James said to her hair.

"But, I-I… I don't know if… I don't think he likes me back. And why should I even bother if you guys will hunt him down and make sure he doesn't like me, anyway?" she sobbed.

"Aww, Lils," James said, feeling horrible that some kid wouldn't like his precious little Lilyflower, so he hugged her tighter and pulled her closer to him.

"Why do you think he doesn't like you?" I whispered gently.

"Well, because whenever I get near him, he walks away quickly. And whenever I say hi, he just mutters something and strides away! He is constantly avoiding me and-and…and," her voice was hitching up again, but we had already heard enough.

James, Fred and I merely looked at each other after hearing that and we knew instantly that that boy wasn't avoiding her,

He was madly in love with **her**. With **our** Lilyflower.

He was just too embarrassed to speak or be in her presence. All boys have gone through that, Lily just didn't understand how boys worked.

"Who is this boy, anyway?" Fred finally asked, hearing intently.

"Alexander Longbottom," she said in a muffled whisper.

Neville's youngest boy. Lily's best friend's big brother.

"Neville's boy, huh? Isn't he a year above you?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

We all watched as Lily's face went from pale to scarlet in one second. She nodded shyly.

"Lils, there's something you gotta understand. All boys don't just grow up knowing how to lure a lucky girl in. The first sign they show the girl that they like them is by avoiding the girl altogether. Yes, it seems stupid, but that's how the young boy's mind works." Fred explained.

Lily seemed to be contemplating and processing what he just said when her face lit up.

"You mean he really **does** like me?" Lily said, being barely audible.

I watched in amusement as Fred painfully nodded.

"Hey, but he better keep his hands off you until his seventh year," I warned, getting up; not letting her see my smirk.

Lily looked at me incredulously. "Oh, come on!" she said now standing up in front of James.

"We're serious, Lily…" James said sternly while standing next to me.

The little witch turned to our tan-skinned, auburn-haired cousin.

"Fred?" she pleaded looking for support.

"Sorry, babycakes. Can't argue on that one." Fred said while getting up and giving her a kiss on the forhead.

She stood there dumbfounded as the three of us descended the stairs.

"But guuuuuuuuyyysss!" she pleaded, scurrying down the stairs after us.

"End of discussion, Lily Luna." I said firmly, but not in an angry tone.

Yes, we wanted Lily happy in the end, but in the meantime, we would have our fun with Alexander. Boy, did we have a night of planning to do …

* * *

**Pointless little piece of fluff I thought would be fun to write. :D**


End file.
